


Breathe

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [13]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Degradation, Phone Sex, Praise, Reader is being a mega brat, because I can’t help myself, blowjob, but there’s still that domestic softness after, safe choking, wearing Javi’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You shift on the couch at the sound of Javi’s voice on the phone, wondering if this was a good idea or not. But the feeling of the leather jacket around your shoulders reminds you and the thrill of what you’re doing runs through your stomach again. So you lick your lips.“Hi Javi.”~~Reader gets a new cellphone and decides to have a little fun teasing Javi at work. But no teasing comes without a little punishment.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	1. Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



_Javier Peña._

You shift on the couch at the sound of Javi’s voice on the phone, wondering if this was a good idea or not. But the feeling of the leather jacket around your shoulders reminds you and the thrill of what you’re doing runs through your stomach again. So you lick your lips.

“Hi Javi.”

You’d gotten a cellphone this week; everyone in the office had been issued one. It was small and black and, from what you knew of cell phones, expensive. Clearly the DEA wasn’t pulling any punches when it came to outfitting its employees with communication technology, and you certainly weren’t complaining.

Javi, of course, already had one and had suggested more than once that you do the same. Getting one had never crossed your mind as relatively important but you couldn’t deny the convenience of it. Especially when you input a certain contact under the name ‘Querido’.

You hadn’t had much of an opportunity to use it, though, until today.

Warm lips kissed you awake and you blinked up at Javi’s dark eyes. It was Saturday and the morning light was still early and low in the sky, silhouetting Javi. You reached up to touch his shoulder and felt the pads of his suit, your fingers trailing along the the fabric until they brushed his lapels, “Going somewhere?”

Your voice was still hoarse with sleep and Javi ran a hand across your temple and into your hair. “I have to go in and finish up some paperwork,” he said quietly, lips drifting along your jaw. His moustache tickled and you wrapped your arms around him, tugging down.

“I could think of something _else_ you could do,” you murmur in reply, finding the bottom of his suit jacket and pushing it up, “Right here.”

With a sigh, Javi brought his lips to yours and kissed you again, this time with a hint of tongue and heat that had you shivering under his touch. Fingers traced along your collarbone and up the side of your neck, cupping it as he kissed down to your ear and whispered, “For later.”

Groaning, you let your head fall back as he straightens, one arm curved up on the pillow. “You’re mean,” you say, resting your other hand on your stomach. He grins and steps back, adjusting his suit jacket.

“I’ll see you later.”

Still feeling the tingle of his lips on yours, the idea formed in your mind as you lay there, lazing into the morning. You would get him back for that.

It was several hours later when you dialled his number, pausing before you hit the last key. The leather jacket around your shoulders is heavy and for a moment you feel a bit ridiculous. Maybe you should just hang up and wait until Javi got home. The idea simmers in your mind, though, and with a flicker of excitement you press the button.

_Hey, is everything okay?_

Letting your fingers fall down the front of your bare chest, you suppress a shiver and try to keep your voice steady as you speak, “Yes, everything is fine.”

In the few seconds that pass, your heart pounds in your ears. It was later in the day, your best guess as to a time when Javi was maybe ready for a… break. But it was impossible to really know and a knot of doubt coils up your throat again. You push forward, though; Javi would find out soon enough what you were up to and he would say if it really was a bad time.

“In fact,” you supply into the silence, your hand traversing lower, “I’m feeling more than fine right now.”

_Are you–_

Javi cuts himself off when you sigh into the phone, gripping the base of your cock and spreading your legs, “I’m wearing nothing but your leather jacket, Javier.”

Thinking of the look that was probably on Javi’s face, you stroke up. You shudder and tip your head back, making sure Javi can hear the breath you exhale.

_You… what?_

With a smirk, you let your hand fall into a lazy rhythm. He sounds so bewildered and the charm of it makes your heart swell just a little bit. You don’t catch him off guard like this very often and you want to relish the feeling.

“Just for you, Javi,” you murmur lowly, a groan rolling through your words, “I wish you were here to see me.”

Javi clears his throat and you hear the sound of his chair adjusting, _Couldn’t you have waited until I got home?_

“I missed you.” The words come out as a whine, “Javi, I wanted you this morning. I wanted you to touch me like I’m touching myself right now.” You arch your back just a little bit, trying to control your voice as you speak. You can hear the crackle of Javi’s breath into the receiver. It’s punctuated and low, and not nearly as bothered as you want him to be.

“Do you remember the last time I was in this jacket?”

Inhaling sharply, Javi lets out a breathless _yeah_ before you continue:

“I’d been so bad, hadn’t I? Getting you off in the car before you could fuck me like I know you wanted to.” Your hand speeds up as you talk, the words tumbling out almost as you thought them, “You’d like to fuck me right now, wouldn’t you? Press my face into the couch and rub your cock all over my ass? Spank me until I’m crying and begging for it?”

Your face grows hot, remembering the feeling of Javi slapping your ass. A tingle runs up your spine and your grip tightens, your legs spreading as far as they can go.

 _You are going to be in for in when I get home_ , Javi growls. You can imagine the dark, hungry look on his face, the way his knees might be parted and his cock growing hard in his pants.

“You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” you ask with an open mouthed smile, knowing full well that even in his office with a closed door he certainly couldn’t risk doing anything except listening, “While you listen to me get off?”

Something shifts, as if Javi is adjusting himself, and you’d like to think it was the discomfort of being hard and unable to do anything about it. Continuing to stroke, you can feel it bubbling up, the touch of the leather jacket against your skin setting your nerve endings alight.

“F-fuck, Javi,” you gasp, rolling your hips up in time with your movements, “Fuck, do you w-wish I was there instead? I’d get on my knees a-and suck you off r-right there.”

Javi’s breath is audible, quick short bursts in your ear as a constant reminder that he’s there, that he’s listening. His breathing in interrupted by a short pause; perhaps it’s him snapping his mouth shut and swallowing. You can see the bob of his Adam’s apple in your mind and the way his eyes would follow you as you crawled in between his legs, as you said you would.

_Tell me_ , Javi says, so low you barely hear him. You moan, licking your lips as your eyes close so you can picture it.

“You’re already so hard for me Javi, w-when I unzip you. I’d tease you with my hand and kiss up y-your cock until I’m at the top. It’d be all tongue and, _ah_ , lips, would you like that? Fuck, you’d look s-so hot trying to hold it together. I’d start slow, t-taking you down and using my hand. But you know I’m s-such a slut for your cock, _oh_ , soon I’d be f-fucking choking on it. I know you like it w-when I let you fill my mouth like that, _oh fuck Javi_ –”

Your hand is moving up and down your length in quick hard strokes, the hard plastic of your cellphone biting into your cheek where you’re pressing it. You can feel your orgasm rising up and you grip at the base of your cock, moving your fist in short jerks that have you teetering right on the edge.

“Tell me to come,” you gasp, using all of your willpower to keep your hand where it is, “Please Javi, _please_.”

There’s a short, agonizing pause, and then Javi speaks, the warm timbre of his voice flooding through you, _Come for me then,_ chico _._

You don’t hold back, your muscles clenching and your back arching as you stroke up. Opening your mouth, you let out a loud, breathy series of moans that roll off your tongue one after the other as you come. It shakes through you and you shudder through wave after wave, careful to aim so that your cum doesn’t drip on Javi’s jacket.

Sucking in a breath, you stroke yourself once more in the last shivering wake of your orgasm before pulling your hand away, chest heaving. Through the sound of blood rushing through your ears, you’re vaguely aware of Javi practically panting on the other end.

_You_ …

“Me?” you ask brightly, tucking your phone into your shoulder so you can reach out and grab the box of tissues on the side table. You can’t help but feel incredibly pleased with yourself at the success of your idea, “Just putting my new phone to use.”

Javi makes a frustrated noise, _I’ll be making use of_ something _when I get back_.

A thrill runs through your stomach at Javi’s words and you grin, sitting up a bit straighter as you toss the dirtied tissues to the side, “I’m looking forward to it. See you soon.”

And you hang up before Javi can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on my bullshit with these two but this was a fun idea that turned into a three parter, so stay tuned for the consequences of the typists actions >:3
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com)


	2. Blow Us All Away

When Javi came home, you could tell he was fuming. Reading on the couch, you didn’t look up as you heard the door unlock, open, and then close. There was silence for a moment; you weren’t even taking in the words on the page, too hyperaware of the stillness to do so. You could feel your pulse thrumming in your chest, and very deliberately, you lift your gaze from the book to Javi, who’s standing in the entryway staring at you.

For one gut-wrenching moment, you think he’s actually mad at you. You had certainly toed a line when you had called him earlier. Maybe you’d crossed it. His brow is furrowed slightly and he’s staring at you like you’re a problem to figure out. Deciding to still play for now, you crease the corner of your page and set the book down lightly.

“Hi Javi.”

That’s when you see it. The tip of his tongue, just barely sliding up and running along his bottom lip.

“Come here.” His voice rumbles, gentle and tense all at once, and you stand. You’re only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt but you walk over to him like you’re naked, a coy smile toying at your face as you approach. You can see the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes, perhaps a bit quicker than usual and you take your time, only standing in front of him after what felt like ages.

You tip your head at him, “How was work?”

Javi’s throat bobs and he lifts his hand to touch the side of your neck. There’s just a hint of pressure behind it, his thumb running along the underside of your jaw. You stay still, letting him touch you and enjoying the prickles that dance along your skin as a result.

“What’s the safe word?”

You can’t help the pleased grin that crosses your face. This was exactly what you were looking for and any hint of doubt at how Javi took your phone call melts away.

“Mandarin.”

“And the action?”

“Three taps.”

“Good.” Javi’s hand slides around to the back of your neck and then up, fingertips pressing along your scalp until he suddenly fists a handful of your hair, “On your knees.”

Oh he had been thinking about this, you could tell. Not breaking eye contact, you sink down, not daring to touch him as you do. Not yet.

Javi’s grip in your hair is tight, almost painful, his fingers wound through the strands as he jerks your head back. You swallow, staring up at him. His lips are pressed together and you can see the lines of stress running through his face. There because of you.

“Do you know how long it took me to finish up?” he asked quietly.

“Much longer than it took me,” you reply with a grin and your mouth drops open when his grip tightens.

Javi’s other hand grabs at your chin, running his thumb along your lower lip, “Fucking brat.” His voice sends a shiver through you and you rest your hands on his thighs, squeezing.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Javi drops his hand away from your chin. “Take it out,” he growls. You’d hardly ever seen him riled up like this before and it thrills you down to your core as you reach up to unzip him. He’s half hard already and you grasp his length, intending on dragging your fist up.

A sharp tug to your hair has you pausing, a small gasp pulled out of your throat.

“Hands down.” Javi sounds like he’s barely containing himself and, licking your lips, you slowly lower you hands until they’re hanging by your sides.

For the first time since Javi had gotten home, a small smile quirks the corner of his mouth. “So desperate for cock you’ll do anything, huh?” With a deliberate touch, Javi begins to stroke himself, his hardening length hovering over your face. “So desperate for it you couldn’t wait until I got home? Had to tell me how much you’d like to suck me off?”

Javi groans, cutting himself off briefly as his hand speeds up. You don’t break eye contact for a second, and your open mouth turns into a smile when his gaze flickers for a moment.

“Just gonna come all over my face then?”

“Open up, I want to see that tongue not hear it you cocksucking slut.”

A little noise escapes the back of your throat as you flatten your tongue out, already imagining the heavy weight of Javi’s cock as it slides along it. But he waits, continuing to stroke himself and speaking again, “So wound up you had to call me? Tell me how you were gonna choke on me like a whore? Well,” the tip of his cock presses into your cheek and drags down to the corner of you mouth, “You’d better start begging like one if you want it.”

Your stomach flutters and you try to turn to catch his head in your mouth. A sharp jerk has you facing up again and you close your eyes when Javi presses his length against your face. It’s hot and hard, and the need to have it in your mouth is burning you up.

“Please Javi,” you gasp, pressing your palms into your own thighs just to have a place to put them, “Please, I want your cock.”

He lifts it and slaps it back down, making you jump. “You’re going to have to do better than that,” Javi says, pupils blown wide and dark, “You were so descriptive on the phone.”

“I–” It was hard to focus; Javi was rubbing his cock up and down your face now, and you could feel the wet specks of precum being left behind as he did. It felt so good to be used like this and you wanted more of it. So you opened your mouth and started talking;

“I want to suck on your cock so bad, Javi. It was all I could think about when I was touching myself, the way you fill my mouth. Fuck, I just want to feel it, I want you to fuck my throat until I’m gagging. Please, _please_ , I’ll lick it and suck it just the way you like it, I’ll make it feel so good for you, please Javi…”

He just watches you as you talk, continuing to drag his cock over your face as he listens. It’s just the right amount of unbearable, this want in your stomach coupled with his gaze filled with affection and lust. Finally, the tip of his cock runs across your lips, smearing them with precum, and you open them with a groan. Javi pushes your head forward and you eagerly let him, pressing your tongue up along the underside as it slides in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Javi bites out, beginning a slow rhythm that has him sinking into your mouth about three quarters of the way and pulling out again, “Is this what you wanted, you fucking slut?”

Unable to talk, you fist your hands into your sweatpants and try to dive forward to take more of him. Javi holds you back, though, letting go of his cock and cupping your chin as he continues to thrust into your mouth part way. It’s maddening the way he’s holding back, teasing you with the feeling of fullness that you want.

“Not yet, _chico_ ,” he soothes, his voice wavering just the slightest. He’s barely in control, you can tell, going deeper and deeper with every thrust in. You feel his grip in your hair loosen just the slightest and you take the opportunity to push yourself forward, burying your nose in the curls at the base of his cock and swallowing.

Javi makes a broken sound and pulls you off, only to thrust back in harshly to the back of your throat. “F-fucking,” he gasps, pounding into your mouth with wet noises, “Couldn’t fucking w-wait for it, could you?”

You moan, relaxing your jaw and letting yourself take it, vision growing hazy with a mix of your eyes half dropping closed and tears. Everything is wet and wonderful and you’d never been so glad for your lack of a gag reflex. Your hands drift up to slide around the back of Javi’s thighs, the touch grounding you as Javi fucks your mouth. The movement has Javi cupping the back of your head with his free hand and pulling you in even closer, until his cock is filling you completely and you can barely breathe.

He holds you there, letting out a satisfied noise as he strokes down the back of your neck. “You like that? You l-like choking on it?”

You manage some kind of noise in response, digging your fingers into the fabric of his pants, and you suck in a loud breath when Javi pulls you off. Pumping his cock, Javi drags the tip across your lips and jaw, still holding your head angled up by your hair.

“Tell me you’re a slut for my cock,” he pants out.

“I’m–” Your voice catches and you swallow back as much of the rasp as you can, “I’m a slut for your cock.”

“Say you want me to come down your throat.”

“I want you t-to come down my throat,” you gasp, and then you whine when Javi slaps your cheek with his cock before pushing it past your lips again.

“Damn fucking r-right you do.” Javi starts up the pace he had before, thrusting hard and deep while you moan around his cock.

One hand sneaks down to press at the aching erection tenting your sweatpants, desperate for contact, but Javi shakes his head, mouth hanging open.

“Don’t– or I– stop.” Javi barely gets the words out, but you get the message, instead gripping the front of Javi’s trouser’s and letting Javi take you completely, his bitten off groans growing louder as he got closer and closer.

You open your eyes completely when his thrusting begins to jerk, turning into longer slow rolls that hit right at the back of your throat and has it convulsing. Javi’s hair has fallen from its neatly combed state and his mouth is hanging open. He stares, the intensity of his eyes shuddering right down your spine, and you urge his hips just a bit, as if to say _come on love_.

It’s just a breathy _oh_ , but Javi’s orgasm quakes through him and you happily swallow around him as his cum hits the back of your throat. It seems to go on forever, sharp thrusts that turn more gentle, Javi’s grip on your hair turning into a soft hold on to the back of your head.

Finally, Javi’s eases himself out of your mouth and quickly tucks himself away before sinking down onto his knees in front of you. You’re still in a bit of a daze, blinking your watering eyes and doing a final swallow to clear your throat.

“You okay?” Javi asks, all of his harsh tone from before gone.

“Yeah,” you breathe, giving a faint smile, “Yeah I’m okay.”

“Alright, then,” Javi stands, helping you to your feet, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He leads you to the bathroom and yanks the hand towel off the towel rack, despite your weak complaints against using _that_ particular towel.

“It’s just a towel, I’ll get a clean one.”

Javi muffles your response by wiping the wetted towel across your mouth and down you cheek, cleaning off the mix of tears and saliva that was smeared there. You lean on the counter with a sigh, letting Javi wipe your face down. When he finishes, you reach up and take the towel from him, dropping it on the floor before wrapping your hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“That’s what you get for going in on a Saturday,” you murmur against his mouth, pressing yourself in. Javi rests his hands on you hips, letting his lips fall open as you deepen the kiss. Your erection had flagged slightly in the interlude, but your interest was definitely returning and you make a little noise when Javi pushes his hands under your shirt.

“You are a fucking brat, you know that?”

You grin into the kiss and pull back, running your hands over Javi’s collar and lightly gripping at the knot of his tie, “You told me already.”

With a sigh, Javi steps back much to your dismay and grasps your hands in his, lifting them to his mouth to kiss them, “Just for that we’re waiting until after dinner.”

“ _Javi_.” You protest as he turns and leaves you in the bathroom, “Javi, _wait_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com)


	3. It Won't Be Long Now

“Come here.”

Javi, standing at the foot of the bed, holds out a hand towards you. It’s almost opposite to how he was when he got home; the lines in his face had faded with a plate of stir fry and a beer.

Annoyingly, he had taken every opportunity to tease you, scooting behind you just a bit too close as he reached into the cupboard for a glass, running his foot along the back of your leg as you ate, to the point where you were practically ready to drag him into the bedroom. But Javi insisted on finishing his beer, insisted on doing the dishes. His hip bumped against yours as he passed the wet dishes over for you to dry and you considered for a moment throwing down your towel and dropping to your knees again.

But you held back. Javi didn’t have much opportunity to really have fun like this, and you could see it in the way he looked at you that he was enjoying himself. Even in your dinner conversation, he didn’t talk much about work. You loved those evenings when your talks would wander, about the food, about memories, about the soap that you watched and Javi occasionally would with you.

It was nights like these that even for a bit, you hoped that Javi forgot about the men he was hunting down, the men who he took personal responsibility for the longer they remained uncaught. You wished you could take on more of the burden for him, but Javi never let you. He would complain about the paperwork, about Crosby, about the struggles he had with navigating the the bureaucratic framework he was forced to function in, but you always felt like he was holding back.

The last dry dish was put away, though, and you put those thoughts out of your mind. At least for tonight.

Now, in the bedroom, you step forward and take his hand, pressing it to your chest and then slowly sliding it down as you close in.

“I’ve been very patient,” you say, tilting your head.

“Yes,” Javi replies, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against him, “You have.” He leans in until his mouth is next to your ear, “So good for me.”

You feel your face warm. Javi pulls your earlobe between his lips briefly before beginning a slow descent of kisses down your neck. Keening, you smooth your hands across his shoulders and tip your head to the side to give him better access. Javi sucks the skin into his mouth, pulls back, and releases it, sending a wave of goosebumps down your arms. And then he does it again, and again.

When he finally sucks hard enough to leave a mark, you’re panting through your nose and you make a small sound when he does, arching into the touch. Then his lips drop lower, kissing the base of your throat and back up the other side until he’s at the opposite ear.

“Undress for me,” Javi whispers, backing off and sinking down to sit on the bed. In one swift motion, you wring off your shirt and in the next, shove your pants and underwear down.

Javi chuckles, reaching out for your hip, “Eager aren’t we?”

“You haven’t been the one waiting all night,” you point out, stepping in between his legs.

Running his hands up your bare thighs, Javi leans forward and kisses your stomach. “Oh, but I have,” he murmurs into your skin, “I’ve been thinking all night about what I’m going to do to you.”

You shiver as he turns you around, his palms lingering on your hips and sliding down to squeeze your ass before encouraging you to sit on the bed between his legs. His body is firm and warm behind you, and he’s immediately kissing your shoulder, the stubble of his beard prickling as he moves up the back of your neck. It’s lovely and slow, but you want _more_ and you shift impatiently.

“ _Chico_ ,” Javi warns. You still as one arm slips around your waist and the other reaches out to start tracing circles up your inner thigh. Legs falling open, you let out a sharp breath when his fingertips go nearly all the way up and then drift back down again lazily. You rest your hands on his legs, trying to ground yourself amidst his maddening touches. Touches that aren’t where you want them most.

He’s kissing and sucking down your neck again, the little pricks of when he sucks a bit harder travelling straight down to your cock. You can feel every breath he inhales, his chest expanding behind you, and the tickle of his exhales across your skin.

“Javi, _come on_ ,” you whine when his fingers move higher again, still dancing around the sensitive skin there.

“You waited all afternoon for me, didn’t you?” Javi’s voice rumbles against you, “Can’t you wait a bit longer?”

“I– _ah_.” You let your head fall to the side as Javi sucks hard at the junction of your neck and shoulder, fisting your hands in his pants, “P-please, _please_.”

Javi’s lips are at your ear again and you feel the wetness of his tongue licking around the curve of it before he whispers, “Well, since you asked.”

His fingers wrap around the base of your cock and you groan, rocking your hips just slightly up into the touch. Javi strokes slowly, dragging his hand up until his cupped fist is nearly off and then back down to the base. And that’s how he continues, unhurried and unfazed by the noises you’re making. It’s agonizing how little of a rush Javi is in and all of the pent up arousal from earlier comes flooding back.

“M-more, Javi,” you gasp, “Please.”

“Alright.” Javi’s hand suddenly starts pumping rapidly, drawing out a long moan from you as you tip your head back against his shoulder. Your mouth drops open and you can already feel it curling up at the base of your stomach. All of this waiting has wired you up bad enough that you know it won’t take you long to finish. Your pants and moans grow louder, and Javi tightens his grip around your waist before stopping, pressing his fist down on the base of your cock and holding it there.

“Not yet,” Javi murmurs over your keens of frustration, “I know you want to come but you have to be good and wait.”

And then he lets go of your cock and you grit your teeth, willing yourself not to just reach over yourself. You were good for Javi when he fucked your mouth and you could be good for him now.

That’s when Javi shifts his arm from around your waist and lifts his hand to rest at the base of your throat. At the same time, his other hand slides between your legs to cup your balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and making your hips jerk.

“Safe word?” he asks quietly and you swallow.

“Mandarin.”

“And action?”

“Three taps.”

The questions send a burning thrill down your spine, burning even hotter when Javi presses his palm around your throat. It’s not hard, but the weight of his hand is very present, his fingers pushing up under your jaw. When you swallow a second time, you can feel the pressure of his hold and you shift against it as he squeezes your balls again.

“Such a good boy.” Javi sounds so quiet and steady, even though you feel like you’re falling apart in his arms, “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

That’s when his hand finds its way to your cock again, and you let out a choked noise, pushing your hips up. His rhythm is uneven, a few fast strokes followed by a few slow ones. Sometimes he stops altogether and tightens his grip around your neck when you squirm. It’s never hard enough to block your breathing, but every gasp is laboured and you start to feel a bit of a buzz.

“I could keep you like this all night and you’d let me,” Javi says, stilling his hand again. You could feel your body shaking under the desperate need to come, your cock leaking enough that it dripped down onto Javi’s hand. You suck in breath after shuddering breath to try and control yourself,but you turn back into a gasping, panting mess every time Javi starts to move his hand again.

“P… Please,” you managed to gulp out, your fists so tight in Javi’s pants that you think they might tear, “Ja- _Javi, please_.”

“You’re doing so well,” he whispers, pulling his fist up so he can thumb your slit and smear the precum gathered there over your head, making you moan, “Just a little bit longer.”

He can barely move his hand now without you groaning and rolling your hips, straining against the hold on your throat. His legs tighten around yours and he picks up speed for one heart-lurching, stomach clenching moment before slowing down again. You feel a bit dizzy, your moans turning into whimpers, and your head fully falls back against Javi’s shoulder.

“Please…. please,” you gasp, your body ready to explode. Instead, Javi lets go again and you close your eyes with a faint whine, sinking into the heady space of arousal swirling through your mind. It’s unbearable and exhilarating all at once and your body is practically shaking with the intensity of it.

“You want to come, _chico_?” The hand around your throat presses up just a bit more and his touch circles around the base of your cock, “Want to be a good boy and come when I say?”

“Y-yes.”

Your hips stutter under his soothing fingers as they start up again. Javi shifts his hand so he can start kissing your neck, cradling your jaw as he sucks on the already tender spots. This time your hands curl fully under his legs, gripping so tight that your fingertips hurt, and using it as leverage to rock your hips up into Javi’s fist.

“I’m–” you groan, feeling that sharp edge build in your stomach once more. You almost expect Javi to slow down or stop again, he’d done it so many times, but he keeps going, stroking evenly and quick as he murmurs against your skin;

“So good, you’ve done so well. Hold on just a bit longer for me, that’s a good boy…”

His words begin to meld together for you, merging until they’re just one long string of his warm timbre winding around you. Javi is pumping your cock with intent now, and it’s taking everything you have not to let go, not to give in to that coiled spring ready to burst; not until Javi said you could.

You’re practically writhing against Javi now, whimpering at every stroke and gasping every time he sucks on your neck. It’s almost too much, you almost lose it, until you hear the low words growled into your ear, “Come on then, _chico_ , let’s see you come for me.”

Your back arches off of him and you’re barely aware of yourself crying out, everything wound up tightly suddenly unravelling and pulling you over. It cascades, wave after wave shuddering through you with such intensity that you forget where you are for a moment. It’s only when you start to come back down, when you blink and lift your head off of Javi’s shoulder that you realize he’s talking.

“– good for me, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” Javi presses a gentle kiss to the back of your neck as he strokes you through the last of your orgasm, until you give a small whimper and shift under his touch.

You feel the smile at the nape of your neck and Javi lifts his hand in front of your face. Cum drips down his fingers and across the back of his hand, and you give your own smile at the silent request. Slowly, you grasp his wrist and bring it forward, beginning to lick up from his palm to the tips of his fingers, the bitter taste of your cum mingling with Javi’s skin. Javi continues to litter light kisses across your upper back as you clean his hand thoroughly, curling your tongue between fingers and around tips until there isn’t a drop left.

Finally, you turn, angling your head so you can kiss Javi. He gathers you in close, tucking his arms around you and returning it with fervour.

“I hope you learned something about patience,” Javi says when he pulls away, pushing your hair off your forehead.

You grin, toying with one of the buttons of his shirt, “If that’s the lesson, I want one every day.”

Kissing your cheek and pulling you into a standing position, Javi steps around you, “I’ll be right back.”

He disappears from the room and you sigh, bending over to snatch up your t-shirt and tug it over your head. You’ve only just gotten your underwear on when Javi returns with a glass of water.

“What’s this?” you ask, taking it from him when he holds it out.

“Drink,” he replies firmly, resting a hand on his hip, “I should’ve gotten one for you earlier.”

You raise an eyebrow and smirk, but obediently drink the water, draining it and handing the empty glass back to Javi, “There. Happy?”

“Yes.”

When Javi wraps his fingers around the glass, they cover yours for a moment. You look up at him and blink at the slight smile he’s giving you. Relaxed, open, and devoid of the harsh lines you’re used to seeing. It takes you by surprise for a second, until you remember to relinquish your hold on the glass.

“TV?” he asks over his shoulder and you follow him out, fumbling with the ties of your sweatpants.

“Sure, I think there’s a new episode tonight.”

“Thank god, I don’t think I could take another rerun. Beer?”

There weren’t many times when you felt like the two of you had time to breathe like this, but that night sitting on the couch drinking beer, it felt like you had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been a very bad author and had this sitting in my completed works for... a while. I never claimed my brain worked all the time and so completely forgot about posting the third and final chapter for this installment. Whoops! But here it is now, for your reading pleasure. 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
